Strongest Moment
by castor442
Summary: Gabriel reacts to an uneasy feeling that had been bugging him all week and he is not at all ready for what he finds.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Dominion and its characters do not belong to me. I'm just a sucker for gut wrenching brotherly love who plays around with them that's all. So don't sue or anything.**_

* * *

Gabriel whimpered in his sleep. This was the third day in a row that he had had the feeling he was having now, though it was the first time it had been like a dream. He shot up out of bed as the familiarity of the feeling that always lurked at its edges suddenly made itself clearer. _Michael_. His twin was in trouble. Whatever Michael had gotten himself into, it was bad. He could feel it. He silently cursed himself that it took this long for him to realize it. The bond he had with his twin was something of a wonder. Michael had tried to detach himself when the extermination war began but Gabriel had held on fast. There used to be a time when you could know what Gabriel was thinking by asking Michael but now it was more of a one way thing. Gabriel knew when something happened to Michael or what he was feeling and to some extent even his pain, which was evident when Furiad stabbed him. He hadn't felt his twin in over a week but had brushed it to the side as Michael mastering how to block himself from him. Now he wasn't so sure. He picked up his swords and leapt into the air, his wings unfurling impatiently as he flew towards answers.

His destination: _Vega_

* * *

"Try again, Nomes"

"I've been calling him for two days straight Alex. He hasn't come . Something's wrong. It's not like Michael to behave this way" Noma said, though she flapped her wings again.

"Maybe I shouldn't have argued with him. He's probably still angry with me"

"It's not you Alex"

"Then how do you explain why Michael's gone AWOL so suddenly after ..."

The alarms blaring cut him off as a lot of activity could be seen at the gates.

"What's going on? Noma can you..."

"Hold on. It's ... Gabriel" Noma said, looking at Alex confusedly

"Gabriel? What's he doing in Vega?" Alex asked also confused

"I don't know. But his appearance and Michael's disappearance cannot be a coincidence. Come on" she started running, knowing Alex would follow.

* * *

Gabriel would have been amused by his armed escort if he were not so worried for his twin. He could feel Michael more keenly now. He was definitely in Vega and he was not in good shape. From the corner of his eyes he saw Noma and Alex running towards them and smirked. Well at least he tried to but he suddenly fell to his knees and gasped in pain.

"Where is my brother? What have you people done to him?" he gasped out at the soldiers. They had been marching at a steady pace and Gabriel's sudden drop disoriented them in a way as they stared confusedly at each other. The archangel though became angry rather quickly at the lack of response and, before Noma and Alex could do anything, his wings ripped through the metal brace thingy that had been placed on him, flinging half a dozen men into a wall. The remaining few opened fire and he wrapped his wings around himself. When the last bullet bounced off the obsidian feathers, he broke the cuffs around his wrist and flung it at the remaining two standing, knocking them out. Then he turned to Noma and Alex, the latter of which was just stepping out from behind Noma's wings. Gabriel stomped over to Alex, swatting Noma aside when she tried to fight him. He grabbed Alex in a choke hold and lifted him off the ground. "Where is Michael?"

"I d-don't know" Alex choked out, fruitlessly try to pry Gabriel's hand off his throat

"I don't believe you" Gabriel said, hands tightening around the boy's throat

"He's telling the truth. We haven't seen him in days" Noma said hurriedly as Alex's lips had started to turn blue . "Please, Gabriel. I've been calling him with my wings for days now, and he hasn't shown up"

Gabriel contemplated what Noma said for a few seconds, then he threw Alex to the ground. "Stay out of my way" he growled before stomping off

"You don't even know where you are going" Alex wheezed after him

"If anyone's going to find Michael, its Gabriel" Noma said as she helped him off the floor

"Why's that? I thought you were all brothers and sisters"

"We are. But Michael and Gabriel, they're more. They're archangels" she said to Alex. "And twins"

Alex eyes widened. "Twins?"

Noma nodded. "They share a very strong bond. I know no other bond as strong as theirs. And for Gabriel to come into enemy territory to look for Michael while they are on opposite sides of the war something terrible must have happened to him. And did you see the way he went down so suddenly? I think he felt him. His pain. I fear Michael is been tortured" she said. "Reinforcements would be here soon. We need to lead them away. To give Gabriel time to find Michael"

"Man, I never thought there'll come a day when I'll help Gabriel" Alex grumbled

"It's been an odd day. Come on"

* * *

Gabriel walked steadily into what he could only describe as a basement of sorts. The brisk walking lady in the white lab coat who passed him in the hallway though told him otherwise. _So this was a secret lab_. There were very few people down here-about three doctors and a couple of guards, who were not yet aware of his presence. He was about to look around when something caught his eye. The reason why there were so few scientists and guards, there was only one specimen.

There- in a cage that looked too small to contain him, bloody with gashes all over his body and barely breathing-was the reason Gabriel was there. Archangel Michael, heaven's mightiest warrior, Gabriel's twin brother.

" _Oh dear Father"_

* * *

 _So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Dominion do not belong to me. Please try not to sue**_

* * *

Gabriel waited with barely concealed rage as the female doctor who had passed him in the hallway put in the code that will open Michael's cage. The woman did so with shaking hands, glancing at Gabriel occasionally at the corner of her eyes. She was the only remaining person in the lab who was alive. Gabriel had killed everyone in less than thirty seconds. It had been a frightening sight. It was over before she could even think about calling for help.

Gabriel growled loudly when the blinky light on the security pad flashed red. He didn't even spare a glance to the frightened woman stuttering apologies beside him. He could care less if he was scaring her. She was going to die in a few moments anyway. The only reason Gabriel had kept her alive this long was because he couldn't break into Michael's cell. It was made of empyrean steel. He breathed a sigh of relief as the light turned green and the door to the small cage slid open. He was inside and kneeling beside his twin before it had even opened fully.

"Michael" he called softly as he brushed the hair back from Michael's face. He looked even worse close up, and Gabriel realized he was naked. "Dear Father, what have they done to you? Michael? Come on brother, open your eyes for me" Gabriel pleaded

Michael's eyes fluttered open as he blinked at his brother. A pained groan escaped his lips when he tried to move. His entire body hurt. He was sure even his hair hurt. "G-Gab-riel. You c-came"

Gabriel gave a watery chuckle. "Of course I did. I would always come for you. Why didn't you call me?"

"I t-tried.. I c-couldn't. M-my wings, t-the sp-space, too s-small. A-and then the-they hurt so bad-ly I couldn't even try any-any more" he explained. Gabriel noticed the wings sprawled out beside him. They were broken at best and the fact that Michael hadn't tucked them away meant they were more than broken. The healing process would be very painful. Michael blinked tiredly up at Gabriel. It took longer to open his eyes each time as he fought to remain conscious. His body shook with shuddery breaths he noticed were not his own and he felt wetness on his face. Either he was bleeding again or... He looked up at Gabriel. "You're...crying"

Gabriel shook his head as he willed the tears to stop. "I... It's... Oh Michael" he said instead as words failed him. "It's okay. You can go to sleep now. Everything would be fine" he coaxed. Michael went limp almost immediately. Gabriel kissed his head softly, more tears falling into his hair.

He suddenly growled viciously as he noticed the doctor trying to sneak out of the lab. He threw his sword into the door post, inches away from Alex's face as he and Noma finally made it to the lab and effectively warning the scientist from fleeing. "I wouldn't" he snarled at the white faced lady

"Whoa" Alex startled at the vibrating sword , before noticing the dead people. "You killed all these people? Why ..."

"Alex" Noma interrupted, nodding towards the cage where Gabriel was kneeling with Michael in his lap

Alex looked at the bloody, naked, almost unrecognizable form of the proud archangel. His gun cluttered to the ground. "Is that... Oh God" he gasped, reaching out a hand to touch Michael but Gabriel's hostile glare stayed his hand

"You **are** archangel corps. You **are** the chosen one. And you let this happen. Both of you. You didn't notice your commander and protector was missing for a week?" he spat at them

Alex gulped guiltily. "I thought he was avoiding me. We had a fight. I didn't believe anything was wrong, even when Noma said so. He was always so strong..."

"It's true. We didn't know. We couldn't have. We don't have the kind of connection you have with him" Noma added

Gabriel laid his brother gently on the floor and stomped over to pull his sword out of the door. He angrily backed the poor woman into a corner and unfurled his wings. "I know you're working on someone's orders. Who is it?"

"I-I don't know"

Gabriel pushed the tips of his wings into both of her shoulders, pinning her to the wall. She screamed loudly. "I won't ask again"

"P-please. Have mercy"she pleaded

"Did you have mercy for my brother?" He asked, twisting the feathers further into her shoulders

"Gabriel don't..." Alex began, horrified, only for Noma to interrupt him

"Alex.." she shook her head at him. Alex understood. _Stay out of it._

"We n-need to know m-more about the angels. To pro-tect Vega" she choked out. "It w-was nec-essary"

"I WANT A NAME!"

"I don't k-know"

Gabriel almost sliced her in half with his swords. She slid soundlessly to the ground when he retracted his wings. He gathered Michael into his arms and walked out of the room, the look on his face foretelling abject misery for whoever was responsible.

"Where are you taking him?" Alex asked

"To safety" he practical snarled at Alex. "But first, I'm going to have a chat with the senate"

* * *

General Reisen pounded his gavel as he bellowed for order. The consuls were in a frenzy. News of Gabriel's presence in Vega was scaring them.

"Gabriel is in Vega and archangel Michael has mysteriously disappeared. We have no defences against him should he engage us" a frightened senator stated. Reisen could not tell who. The screaming was giving him a headache.

"The soldiers Gabriel fought are all unconscious. None is in critical condition. I don't think he's here for war" he tried to calm them

The sudden commotion outside silenced everyone as they waited with bated breath. They didn't wait long as the doors almost flew of its hinges and Gabriel stalked in with something in his arms, his wings wrapped protectively around whatever he was carrying. There were collective gasps as he unwrapped his wings and laid whatever he was carrying on the floor before the consulate. Hushed whispers of 'is that Michael?' and 'He looks terrible' floated around the room.

"You ungrateful bastards!" Gabriel snarled. "He stood with you, fought with you and for you, fought against me, his own brother, his twin, and this is how you repay him? By torture? You tore him open and put him back together just to tear him open again over and over. Someone in this room sanctioned this and I am going to find them and make them pay. I will take my brother and I will heal him and then... I'll come back and burn this city to the ground". With that he picked up Michael and jumped out the window, his wings unfurling as he flew off, leaving confused and frightened consuls behind.

Everyone started to speak at once again, and General Reisen didn't even try to stop them. He had caught Consul Wheel's nervous shifting and Becca Thorne's expression during Gabriel's angry rant. Even if they were not involved he was sure they knew something about it. He groaned. _What have you done now David?_ And there was no Michael to defend them.

* * *

"Do you know where he's taken Michael, Nomes?" Alex asked, worried, as he paced. They were in Michael's room, in the stratosphere.

Noma shook her head.

"We need to find them" Alex continued. He paused. "What do you think Gabriel would do? You think he'll go through with his threat?"

"They may bicker and fight like enemies but when it comes down to it, Gabriel and Michael would do anything for each other. They would destroy nations for each other. Gabriel has always hated Vega. He **will** be back. The only one who could talk him out of it is Michael,and he's not really going to be doing any talking anytime soon. But don't worry Alex, Michael won't let any harm come to you. He'll keep you safe"

"You think I wanna be whisked away to safety while Vega suffers for the decision of some idiotic consul? No. I will stay and fight" Alex stated, then resumed pacing. "How are you so calm?"

"I'm thinking" Noma said. "I may not know exactly where Gabriel took him, but I have an idea where to start looking" she grabbed her gun and a startled Alex and flew out the window.

* * *

Gabriel wiped at Michael's face with a damp cloth. His brother looked only marginally better than when he was in that awful lab in Vega. He had healed some of his wounds with a feather but it was not enough. A feather could only do so much, and Michael's wounds were too extensive. He heard a flutter of wings as a hooded figure silently entered the room. A grateful sob caught in his throat as he threw himself into the arms of the new arrival.

"You came"

The hooded figure brought up a hand to cusp his head. "Of course I did. Couldn't watch you little ones suffer through this alone". Gabriel gave a watery huff at the name. "Where is he?"

He pointed to the large bed Michael was lying in. "I was afraid you wouldn't come. That he'll..." He choked

"Shh. I'm here now. He'll be fine" The figure knelt beside Michael on the bed and run a hand through his hair. Michael moaned loudly. "It's okay, little one. It's just me"

"R-Raphael?" Michael rasped

The figure nodded, pulling off the hood to reveal long blonde hair. "I've come to heal you"

* * *

 _I will be quite busy in the next couple of weeks and might not update as soon. I apologize beforehand. Though I will try and squeeze some time to update my stories, I cant promise anything. School work and all. So please bear with me. Oh and please read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Dominion and its characters don't belong to me. I just like to mess with them so please don't sue**_

* * *

"Do you realize what you have done?" Edward Reisen glared at David Wheele and Becca Thorne. "How could you do something like this? Becca, I thought you and the archangel were... close. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about keeping Vega safe" David Wheele spoke, and the general fixed him with a steely glare. At least the lady of science had the sense to look ashamed, but not him. "We know nothing about the angels. Our weapons are useless against them. **_I_** was thinking we needed to know more about their physiology if we are to win. And who better to learn from than the archangel? He is one of the greatest of the angels, one of the strongest, the most resilient. **_I_** was thinking that he would make a perfect test subject. **_I_** was thinking that we would put our destiny into our own hands and not rely on the benevolence of some angel to save us. **_I_** was thinking about Vega"

"Were you also thinking about his twin archangel Gabriel declaring war on Vega? Were you also thinking about the millions of people caught in the crossfire? If your intentions were so noble David, why the secret lab? You tortured an archangel. Both of you better hope, for your own sakes, that Michael gets better, and still holds some modicum of love for humans, so he can talk Gabriel out of burning this city. Because if he doesn't, and Gabriel returns, I will be sorely tempted to hand you over to him. After all" he sneered at David, "you of all people should understand. _The good of the many outweighs the good of the few"_

* * *

"Please Louis, I need to find Gabriel. It's really important" Noma pleaded

Louis shook his head. "Neutrality means I can't get involved Noma. If I tell you where Gabriel is I might as well proclaim my support for Michael, and I don't want to get in between those twins. I don't want to be a part of that feud"

"Louis this is about Michael. He..." she turned and gestured to Alex, who sighed and moved to another part of the store. Noma turned back to Louis and started whispering. His eyes grew bigger and bigger with each word as he listened to her. Then he nodded and scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Noma, disappearing quickly down another aisle.

"Did you get a location?" Alex asked once they were outside the store

Noma nodded. "But we must be careful. No one can know where we are going. That means I can't simply fly us out of Vega. We may be followed"

"I know just the way. Follow me"

Some hours and a considerable distance from Vega later, they ditched the stolen van and Noma grabbed Alex and flew off.

* * *

Gabriel paced up and down. "It's been two days Raphael, what are you waiting for?"

"He needs to be strong enough for me to heal his wings. His body's weak. It's not used to this amount of pain. You boys were rather good at dishing it out. Receiving it though, not so much". Gabriel rolled his eyes tiredly. "And don't roll your eyes at me. How many times have you run from Father's whip? Hiding in mine or Emmanuel's eyrie?"

"Emmanuel was a good brother. You always gave us up" Gabriel scoffed, nostalgia slipping into his voice. "And Father's whip hurts"

Raphael chuckled. "He always knew where you were though. Father's omnipresent. I think he looked for you because he wanted to give himself time to calm down and forgive whatever transgressions you and Michael had caused. He had a big heart". She looked up at Gabriel. "You know he's going to punish both of you when he comes back, right?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I did what he wanted. It's Michael who..."

"He didn't **_want_** billions of humans to die. Father put in a lot of work in the creation of each and every one of them. You used to watch him do it. Both of you sat at his feet and watched as he worked each egg into child, arguing about their gender. You think he'll spend that much time on his creation and want you to wipe them off the earth?" Raphael asked. She took a good look at her little brother. "You should get some sleep. You look tired"

"I'm fine" Gabriel grumbled, then stifled a yawn . "I don't need much sleep anyway"

"Yes you do. Your body's more mortal now. You need more sleep than before, and you haven't had any in two days, probably more"

"I said I'm fine, Raphael"

"You need to be strong when the time comes to heal Michael's wings. He will need you to be strong for you both" she coaxed

Gabriel took a long look at Michael's prone body. "Fine" he acquiesced. "But I'm staying right here"

Raphael nodded. "I would expect no less"

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him?" General Reisen bellowed at the V3 soldier in from of him

"We've looked everywhere in the city sir, he's not here. He missed guard rotation this morning. We asked his friend Ethan, he hasn't seen both Lannon and Noma since Gabriel's...visit. Noma didn't show up for duty last night, Alex missed rotation this morning, and one of the trucks is missing" he reported

Reisen dismissed the soldier and sighed. "This just went from bad to worse. I've seen Michael with that boy. He would given his life for him. If Alex were in the city, there might be hope that Michael won't allow Gabriel to attack Vega. He wouldn't risk Alex's safety. But now he's gone, with that higher angel- I know that's not a coincidence- there's nothing keeping Michael from just sitting back and allowing Gabriel to do just as he promised" he glared at his consuls. "This is on you David"

David shrugged. "So I made a few bad calls, but it was to keep Vega safe. My methods might have been less...humane but l never wanted to hurt anyone"

"David you **tortured** an archangel. This was not a 'bad decision', you knew what you were doing. You did it on purpose. Now we are going to have to suffer for it"

"Maybe if you stopped yapping about vengeful archangel twinsies for a moment, I would probably tell you that we didn't...experiment on Michael for fun" David snarled

Reisen looked furious. "Even if you did find something David, I don't see how its going to help our case here"

"Oh it would. Tell him Becca"

Becca Thorne quickly stepped in. This was her area of expertise. "They're weakened by a special type of metal. Michael called it empyrean steel"

"I still don't see how this helps now. In a few months, maybe weeks perhaps. But we don't have a few weeks"

"We don't need a few weeks Edward. That's what I've been trying to tell you"

Reisen's eyes widened. "You only had a week with Michael. That is not enough time to make weapons with an element that we have never seen before"

"I'm resourceful" David Wheele said. "We may not have a lot but Michael mentioned the higher angels in Vega took a neutral stand, and the lower angels, well, normal bullets work just fine on them, so there's just enough empyrean steel to have a fighting chance if Gabriel or Michael or both of them decide to stop by" he looked smugly at General Reisen. "I told you I was protecting Vega. This isn't what I had in mind but still"

"This way General" Becca pointed. "I'll show you"

"Oh, and electricity weakens them too" consul Wheele's voice could be heard down the hallway

* * *

Alex gasped when they landed. "Don't they teach flying techniques or something in heaven?" he wheezed at Noma while gulping in a lungful of air.

"Sorry. I was in a hurry. Are you okay to move?"

"Give me a couple of seconds" he laid down and breathed deeply a couple of times. "I'm good" he looked around. "Is this the place?"

"No" Noma pulled him up. "We walk from here. I want Gabriel to see us coming, so he doesn't shoot us out of the sky or something" she looked at him again. "You sure you're okay cos I could carry you"

"I'm fine Nomes. Let's go"

About fifteen minutes later they stopped. Alex looked questioningly at Noma as she squinted at something he couldn't see. "Everything okay, Noma?"

"I see Michael. There's someone with him. I can't see their face but whoever he or she is, they're not hurting him"

"Maybe its Gabriel"

"It's not. He's asleep in a rather uncomfortable looking chair" she looked to Alex. "It's just the three of them. I think its safe to approach. But...uh...we have to fly. It'll take too long to scale the mountain. Just...wrap your legs around me and don't try to look around, you'll be fine"

Alex groaned but did as Noma asked and in just a few moments they were standing outside the eyrie.

* * *

Raphael didn't turn around as they approached. She had heard them long before they got there. She looked to see if their arrival had woken her sleeping brothers. Gabriel still snoozed in the chair he had curled himself up in and Michael hadn't moved. She finally turned to acknowledge Noma and Alex's presence.

Noma gasped when the hood fell off. "A-Archangel"

"Archangel?" Alex looked confused

Raphael smiled at his apparent confusion. "Hello Noma. Nice to finally meet you Alex. I'm Raphael. I'd appreciate some silence though" she nodded towards her slumbering brothers, "They get pouty when they don't get enough sleep"

"You're a... girl" Alex said lamely

Raphael chuckled. "A common mistake humans have been making for millennia. You think all angels are males". Just then Micheal let out a low moan

"Alex" he muttered as he tried to lever himself off the bed. Gabriel jerked out of sleep and was at his side immediately, trying to calm him.

"When did they get here?" he eyed Noma and Alex

"Just now" Raphael answered. "Hold your brother down for me"

"Alex n-needs to b-be safe. I have t-to make sure...aah" he groaned as he fell back onto the bed

"Relax Michael, Alex is fine. He's here" Gabriel said. "I don't know what this boy has done to you, brother, that you worry about him so" he grumbled

"He is the chosen o-one" Michael rasped

"You gave Father's markings to some random child and expect..."

"Boys" Raphael warned

"Why does he still look so...terrible? You guys heal very quickly right?" Alex questioned

"They used empyrean steel" Noma answered. "It's...fatal to us"

"Where would they even get..." he gasped. "Furiad's missing blade. They took it"

"It's time" Raphael gestured to Gabriel. He helped Michael to a sitting position, wings drooping behind him as Raphael knelt behind him. "Raise your wings for me Michael" she spoke softly

Alex watched as Michael tried, and failed, to even lift his wings a fraction, pained grunts escaping his lips. The wings were crooked; bent awkwardly. They were broken but not in one place, and some parts looked chapped. He had seen bullets bounce off those wings so for it to be this damaged it had to have taken considerable effort. He heard Noma whisper something that sounded like 'dear Father' under her breath. "That doesn't look good"

"Its bad. Very bad"

"You should get him out of here Noma" Raphael said

Noma nodded frantically. "Yes. Come on Alex"

"Why? We just got here"

Noma sighed. "Fixing a damaged wing, its not pretty. You don't wanna be here when she starts"

He shook his head. "Michael would do the same for me. I'm not leaving Nomes"

"Oh for Father's sake if the boy wants to stay let him. Can we get on with it?" Gabriel spoke, annoyance in his voice

"It's okay, Raphael" Michael assured their sister

Raphael breathed. "Alright then, get ready". Michael nodded and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, hugging him tightly. Gabriel in turn wrapped his arms around his lower back, effectively pinning him against his body. He nodded to Raphael.

"This is going to hurt"

* * *

 _please review_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I just play around with the characters in dominion. They don't belong to me._**

* * *

 _"_ _Alright then, get ready". Michael nodded and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, hugging him tightly. Gabriel in turn wrapped his arms around his lower back, effectively pinning him against his body. He nodded to Raphael._

 _"This is going to hurt"_

* * *

Raphael stretched her arms over Michael's wings and closed her eyes in concentration. Alex didn't know what she was doing but he knew that it was working when, Michael started to scream instantly.

"Nnnnnngggggaaaahhhhhhh! Ooooowwwww! Ahhhh!" Michael yelled as he held on tighter to Gabriel. He muttered some words Alex initially thought were nothings until he heard what sounded suspiciously like 'oh sweet Father it hurts'. He started to wonder if he should have taken Noma's offer of waiting it out outside. It was horrible to watch. Noma must have noticed him being shifty because she asked if he wanted to leave.

"It's okay Noma, I'm fine" he answered, even though every bone in his body was screaming at him to leave

Raphael's sudden yelp brought his attention back to them. It seemed he wasn't the only one who couldn't withstand Michael's screams. Gabriel had popped his wings and wrapped it around his suffering twin, and if the healer's sharp yelp was anything to go by, it had been without warning.

"Gabriel" Raphael spoke softly. "I know it hurts to see him hurt but you have to let me finish"

"Stop, stop please. Just for a second" Gabriel pleaded for his twin as Michael tried to catch his breath. "Please sister"

Raphael looked at the top of Gabriel's head as it was the only visible part above the wings. "You know I can't. Remove the wings please. It won't be pleasant if I have to remove them for you"

"I've never seen Michael this way" Alex muttered under his breath. "He's always so...stoic"

"A broken wing is a big deal. Very painful to heal. Michael's strong but no one is that stoic" Noma answered. "You don't have to do this Alex"

"He'd do the same for me" Alex said

Gabriel slowly retracted his wings and gave Raphael access to his brother's wings. He held on tighter to Michael and nodded to Raphael, who mirrored her movements earlier.

Alex barely had time to brace himself before the screams began again.

* * *

Reisen gaped at the scene before him with what would have been awe were the situation not so bad. This was at the very least a medium sized amory. Bullets, swords, grenades, you name them. He turned to look at David again, who was positively beaming. "How long exactly did you have Michael down here?" He finally managed

"About a week" Becca Thorne answered

"This" the general waved his arms around."This takes more than a week. You have enough weaponry here to fight an army of higher angels and hold your own. This has been in the works for quite a while"

"That's true. We began work after Michael got stabbed. I wanted to know what was so different about that blade that affected him so, so..." He gestured for Becca to continue

"... So I studied the shard that was stuck in him and we were able to start weaponizing it after we synthetically created the missing but major element"

"If you had already began making weapons from Furiad's blade, then why take Michael?" Reisen asked, before nodding and answering his own question. "You needed someone to test them on". He glared at David Wheele and Becca Thorne. "Michael has been a major part of Vega's defence for twenty five years, long before you knew how to spell your name Senator Thorne. And the first chance you get you cut him open. I do not condone this David, and if by some miracle Vega is still standing after Michael is healed, both of you are going to answer for this". Edward Reisen threatened, then stalked out of the room.

* * *

Michael tightened his grip around his twin's neck, nearly suffocating poor Gabriel in the process, though he never complained. He just held Michael tighter,and whispered soothing words into his ear. Alex watched the interaction closely. It took his mind off the screams Michael was trying and miserably failing to stifle. He had not seen or heard Gabriel being this affectionate with anyone before, least of all Michael, and he marveled at how normal it looked. How _human_.

Michael let out a bloodcurdling scream, the loudest yet, as the last but obviously most painful break in the wing was fixed. He let go of Gabriel's neck and slumped into his arms in exhaustion, letting out sobs of relief as the pain dulled significantly. Raphael dropped her arms and carded her fingers through Michael's short hair.

"Its alright now, little one. Go to sleep" she crooned

Michael didn't need to be told twice. His eyes slid shut on their own. A few seconds later however he blinked them open. "Alex" he croaked. His voice had gone hoarse from screaming. "Is Alex okay?"

Alex moved to the bed. "I'm fine Michael. Why don't you get some rest? I'll be right here when you wake up"

Michael nodded drowsily against Gabriel's chest. "Gabriel, l-look after him while I'm in-indisposed" he mumbled weakly

Gabriel stopped the rubbing motions he was doing on his back abruptly. "You have got to be joking. Me? Keep Alex safe?"

"P-please"

"He'll he fine Michael. There is no safer place for him to be. And Noma will protect him should anything happen. Besides I've got an errand to run. Don't worry Michael. Your precious chosen one will be okay" Gabriel said as he lay Michael in the bed

"Errand? Where are you going brother?" Michael asked as Noma and Alex eyes widened

"Nowhere" Raphael intoned as she got to her feet. "He's going to be sleeping, just like you are. You're both exhausted. Whoever needs to be punished can wait" She added when Gabriel opened his mouth, most likely to protest.

"Punished?" Michael asked, confused. "Gabriel, are you going to Vega? You can't. They have done nothing wrong"

"They have done nothing wrong? Michael, they came this close to killing you, taking you away from me. Do you know how I felt when I found you all torn apart and broken in that awful lab? They deserve whatever is coming to them"

"I said you were going to sleep. Your body also needs to rest and heal. Don't think I haven't seen those bruises on your neck you're trying to hide" she raised her hand when Gabriel tried to interrupt. "I wasn't finished. Whoever is responsible for Michael's predicament will explain themselves but you will not be overseeing that. I will go to Vega, and if there is punishment to dole out I will see them punished accordingly"

"Sis..."

"You will do well to obey me little one" Raphael interrupted calmly

Gabriel huffed at the name and stomped- _that was definitely stomping, Alex agreed_ -to the bed and sat on it, crossing his legs at the ankles and leaning against the headboard. Alex wanted to laugh, tease him for getting told off by his sister but he didn't feel like getting disembodied so he kept his mouth shut, rather enjoying the scene unfolding.

"I said to sleep Gabriel" Raphael said without turning around as she fitted her swords into their holsters

"You can make me go to bed Raphael, but you can't make me slee..." Alex watched in amazement as Gabriel slumped over in sleep before he could finish his sentence. Michael chuckled weakly.

"He's going to be mad at you when he wakes" Michael said as Raphael manoeuvred Gabriel until was lying right in the bed beside Michael.

"I've been putting both of you to sleep for millennia Michael. I've seen all your tantrums" the archangel said. "And you shouldn't still be awake"

"I..." That was all Michael could get in before he too entered into a deep sleep

Alec gaped in shock at the female archangel, who without seemingly any effort had put two of the most stubborn people he knew to sleep. "Wow" he muttered lamely as Raphael breezed past them.

She turned around at the entrance to the aerie and spoke to Noma. "Watch over them. I'll be back in a couple of hours". With that she jumped off the mountain, her ebony wings spreading out as she flew to Vega.

"She's leaving us here? What if Gabriel wakes up?" Alec asked with a concerned look on his face

"He won't. Raphael will wake them when she gets back. Only she can" Noma explained, watching Raphael leave with a worried expression

"Oh. Man that is some neat trick. How did she do that? Make them sleep like that. And Gabriel actually listened to her. Not a single time did one of his snarky responses come forth"

"Raphael has a lot of gifts. Healing, she can see the future and on some level even influence it, and a whole lot more. As for Gabriel not defying her, no one defies Raphael. Not even Michael and Gabriel. When the morning star was destroyed, Raphael became the eldest of the angels. She is revered, and commands a lot of respect"

"Well I'm glad she's the one going to Vega and not Gabriel. There is a great chance the city will still be standing when we return"

Noma hardly looked convinced, her worried look still dominating her face. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Alex" she said. "Father's angels, we all fight, but among the archangels, Michael is the warrior, heaven's general, the one with a temper everyone knows to fear. Gabriel was Father's herald, but being an angel and particularly Michael's twin, he could fight as well as Michael himself. Uriel, she was a schemer. You could hardly tell what she was thinking, if she was making a joke or about to throw you out of the clouds. The only one who could read her like a book was her twin Raphael..."

"The archangel also has a twin?"

"That is not the point. The point is, Raphael was the healer, the seer, the quiet one. The one who made everyone else better. She usually avoided fighting or any kind of violence. She wouldn't even join in the training or the mock fights, just quietly fixing us when we got injured. But she was a warrior. Even better than Michael. There could be a storm of anger brewing inside her and she would never lose her calm facade. You could never tell by looking at Raphael if she was happy or about to annihilate an entire city. And she was fiercely protective of the only other set of angel twins; her little brothers archangels Michael and Gabriel"

Noma paused, waiting for Alex to connect the dots and figure out what she meant. He did, miraculously fast, as the colour drained from his face.

" _Oh God"_ Alex mumbled

Noma nodded. "Michael was so busy trying to stop Gabriel from destroying Vega,he forgot about stopping Raphael"

* * *

 _I know this chapter wasn't particularly good but I promise the next chapter will be. It could also be the last chapter. Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm sorry this is not so good but I needed to update at least one story for my reviewers. First of all I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't been well for a while and coupled with my internship for school, I've been really busy. For those following my vampire diaries stories, don't worry, I haven't abandoned them. I'll update soon. My internship is almost over anyway and I've began to feel better. Thank you for your patience._**

* * *

 ** _Reply to guest review_** _: I did read up on the characters a little before the story, and I watched the series very well. After Furiad stabbed Michael and Uriel visited, she called him little brother. And in the last episode of season one, when Gabriel was imprisoned, Michael said only Uriel and Raphael knew what it was like to be made together because even the Morningstar was born alone. I mentioned Uriel in the previous chapter, and I_ _quote_ _ **"Uriel, she was a schemer. You could hardly tell what she was thinking, if she was making a joke or about to throw you out of the clouds. The only one who could read her like a book was her twin Raphael..."**_. _Also in Dominion Wiki, Uriel and Raphael were listed as older sisters of Michael and Gabriel. I just made Raphael older among the twins, and since she would have come after Lucifer, in his absence that made her the oldest archangel. But if you think its not right, you can leave me a link or something in your review I can look up. Cos I want my next story to be as accurate as possible._

* * *

Raphael landed with a thud, dust rising from the ground. She looked at the looming gates of Vega and slowly marched towards it as she tucked away her wings. She moved with confident strides towards the city, barely blinking an eyelid when the guns mounted into the wall aimed at her and a rather rude voice asked who she was and what her business was in the walled city.

Wasn't fazed when the gates opened and armed soldiers escorted her inside.

Didn't bat an eyelash when the possession scanner was thrust into her face to check for signs of possession.

"I need to speak to your leader" she said calmly to one of the soldiers

That simple sentence sent the soldiers into some form of frenzy as they suddenly pounced on the archangel, physically manhandling her and throwing questions like _what do you want with the General_ into her face until Raphael decided enough was enough and spread out her wings. Since the soldiers were standing so close to her, this action sent them all flying back a few feet. As usual, the archangel's face remained blank as she put her wings away again and calmly strode into the city. It took her only a few seconds to find what she was looking for, and just like at the gates, after a brief scuffle with the guards at the entrance, she pushed open the doors of the senate hall and marched in.

* * *

General Reisen looked up as for the second time that week, sounds of an ensuing fight could be heard outside the doors. He looked around at the faces of the other senators, easily reading the question on them. _Had Gabriel finally come to lay waste to the city?_

He didn't know whether he should be relieved or more apprehensive as a lithe female with long golden blonde hair walked into the chamber instead of the dreaded Gabriel. He went for apprehensive when she calmly locked the door and strode into the middle of the room.

"I assume you are the General the soldiers speak of?" She spoke in a heavy English accent that made Edward Reisen immediately think of Michael and Gabriel as she looked him squarely in the eye.

"I am" Reisen answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Raphael. And I am here because you have done my little brother a great injustice"

* * *

Noma sighed. "Stop pacing Alex. You're making me dizzy"

"Can't you call to her with your wings Noma? Try to talk her out of destroying the city?"

"No. Even if I could call her with my wings, I won't be able to communicate. Only Uriel can do that, and to some extent Michael and Gabriel. I doubt I could get her to change her mind anyway. But don't worry, Raphael would only deal with those responsible. Unlike Gabriel, she wouldn't decimate the entire city just for revenge"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Alex exclaimed. "What if Reisen is the one she 'deals' with? What then? She may not destroy the city with her own hands but she would be responsible for its fall. General Reisen is what is practically keeping Vega standing"

"I doubt General Reisen had anything to do with what happened to Michael"

"How do you know?" Alec asked exasperatedly, resuming his earlier pacing. "Can't you wake them up for a minute or something? Just long enough to send a message to the archangel?"

Noma shook her head. "I told you. Only Raphael can get them up. And even I could, I wouldn't want to. They absolutely hate it when she exercises this power over them, and trust me, you don't want to be in the way when she finally pulls them out of it"

Alex shook his head in frustration and opened his mouth to say something, only to snap it shut when he felt movement across his arms. "Nomes, my tattoos are moving" he said as he pulled up his sleeves. "And I think I know what they mean"

* * *

"I have never understood human nature, and I was there when Adam crawled out of the muck. The little one defended you lot all these years, against his twin brother I might add, and that is no mean feat. Michael and Gabriel are connected in ways your human mind can't comprehend. For him to go against Gabriel like that, it would hurt every single day. And after all this the thanks he gets is being cut into pieces because you wanted to know more about our bodies. Why couldn't you simply ask him? Did you seriously think you could win this war on your own?" Raphael maintained her outward calm, while seething inside. "I just spent the last couple of hours listening to Michael scream as I fixed the damage you caused. No one, man or angel, is allowed to hurt them. I have cast out angelic souls out of bodies, just because they dared to lay a hand on them or utter something terrible to them, and you... You go all the way out and practically tear him to shreds. Can you imagine what I will do to **_you_**?" She asked in the same deadly calm voice

Suddenly, the door flew open as something heavy was rammed against it. A dozen or so heavily armed soldiers trooped in, aiming their weapons at the archangel who had yet to turn around and acknowledge their presence. She looked unperturbed, though someone who had known her for millenia would see the slight tenseness in her shoulders as she readied herself for battle.

"I think its time for you to leave" the General said

"Leave? No. I don't think so" David Wheele spoke up as he glided down from his chair. "You people have been at the top of the food chain for so long, you have become accustomed to always being in control. Arrogant"

"I assure you that those guns would do me no harm. Just serve to derail my reason for being here for a few seconds"

David laughed. "You would think so, wouldn't you? We learned a lot from Michael's body. What makes him tick, what makes him different from us, and oh, my personal favourite, what makes him weak or killable" he taunted, lifting a hand to silence Reisen when he called for him to stop. "We are prepared for a visit such as yours big sister. You will find that these bullets are different from what you're used to. They are made from empyrean steel"

If David thought that proclamation would have any change on Raphael's calm disposition, he was sorely disappointed. Instead she maintained her calm façade even though half a dozen soldiers still had their guns trained on her, the other half helping frightened senators to safety. When one soldier made a move to escort Becca Thorne out, Raphael threw one of her knives into the wall beside the soldier.

"She's not going anywhere" she announced softly, unfolding her impressive ebony wings.

The soldiers, however took that as a threat and immediately opened fire. General Reisen and the two remaining consuls barely had time to dive behind their respective chairs before bullets started flying. Raphael lifted herself into the air and, in a few graceful moves and intricate sword work, deflected or dodged the bullets while simultaneously fighting back with just enough strength to stun the soldiers. When the last bullet was fired and soldiers lay unconscious or stunned on the floor, she turned back to the three senators. Reisen had seen Michael fight numerous times, and he knew the strength and agility of the higher angels and archangels, but he still stared at Raphael in unashamed open mouthed wonder at the _extremely_ easy way she dispatched his soldiers. A quick glance at David Wheele who was dusting himself off told him even he was impressed, and not much impressed Wheele. Consul Thorne was no different.

Raphael tucked away her wings. "Now" she intoned. "About my brother..."

* * *

"The tattoos are telling you how to wake them? But no one can undo Raphael's..."

"Yes. Yes. Spell. Magic. Power. Whatever" Alex brushed her off. "Don't you see Nomes? This must mean even God doesn't want Vega destroyed"

Noma rolled her eyes. "You never liked those tattoos, and our Father is an entirely different matter. Now all of a sudden you believe _He_ doesn't want Vega destroyed?"

"Well I don't care. I'm getting Michael up with or without your help. Claire is in Vega Noma, and Ethan and the few people I care about. I can't just sit by and watch it burn" Alex said, rolling up his sleeves further and striding towards the bed.

Noma sighed as she stood up and followed him to the bed, pushing Michael's healing wings out of the way and squatting beside him. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Edward Reisen saw the blood on the archangel's abdomen before he realized one bullet had penetrated her skin. He didn't have to turn around to see the smug look on David's face and the proud, accomplished one on Becca's.

"I knew you two were involved the moment I walked in" Raphael began to talk, with the same confident strides. There was no falter in her steps, the General noticed, nothing that would make someone believe that she had been shot and bleeding. Becca Thorne's fearful look was back. "I could smell you all over him, as I smell him over you now. You were close. Shared his bed multiple times and you had no qualms betraying him, slicing into his body without regard" at the surprised look on her face she continued, "You have the hands of a healer. I can tell. You on the other hand..." She turned to David "are egotistic and a power mongrel. You want very badly to be Lord of the city and would go to any extent to make it happen. As ironical as it seems, the doctor was the muscle and you were the brains behind it all. You sanctioned it. I only wanted to be sure the General was not involved. Now I am"

"Even if that were true, there is nothing you can do about it. You're bleeding. You'll be dead soon" David taunted, full of confidence.

Raphael laughed. A soft laugh that made her eyes twinkle, but it sent chills down their spines. "This is nothing. I am unlike any angel you've dealt with. I am Raphael. I am the healer of angels. Healer of the divine. My father gave me a unique set of gifts. I hardly, if ever, get hurt. Empyrean steel has very little effect on me" David's confident smile faltered. "And now that I know the ones who dared lay a hand on my brother, I'm going to make you wish for something as sweet as pain"

* * *

Noma watched as Alex groaned loudly and his tattoos begin to glow. The markings swirled around in golden light as he continued to manifest his pain. "Alex, that's enough. Its not working. Stop it. You're going to hurt yourself"

Alex paid no attention as he continued whatever he was doing, his breath becoming strained and raspy. He felt lightheaded, but still held on, Claire's and Ethan's talkative voice and countless nameless lower Vs egging him on. Finally, just when Noma was forcefully going to pry his hands lose, Michael stirred. Alex opened his eyes for a moment before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

Michael gave a loud moan of pain,as he twisted his still sore wings. He blinked blearily into space for a few seconds before Noma's face swam into focus. "Wha..."

"Hey Michael, we don't have much time. Alex woke you up so you can get in touch with Raphael..."

"Alex" Michael rasped. "Is h-he okay?"

"Michael, focus!" Noma snapped. "Your sister's gone to Vega, and Alex is afraid the city will be nothing but ashes when we return. You need to reach out to Raphael. Tell her not to destroy the city, or kill Reisen if he is involved with...this" she waved her arms

Michael slouched into the bed, eyes drooping. "No, no, no. Michael don't go back to sleep! We have only a small window here. You have to try to reach Raphael, or all that Alex did was for nothing" she said frantically, casting a quick worried look at Alex's prone form on the ground. Michael followed her gaze sluggishly, immediately trying to get up when he saw Alex. But he was too weak and out of it. His healing session an odd hour ago and the fact that Alex had forcefully pulled him out of Raphael's induced sleep, something only Raphael herself should be able to do, had drained him tremendously, and he fell onto the floor instead, a small cry escaping his lips as he landed wrongly on his still sprawled out healing wings. He had enough awareness left in him however to decide that talking Raphael out of directly or indirectly destroying Vega was the best thing to do at the moment. Raphael would fix him and Alex when she got back. He shut his eyes and tried to navigate through the haze of pain to find a connection to his sister.

Noma watched apprehensively as Michael's face crunched up in concentration. It held for a few moments before his body slumped, and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

There was a slight falter in Raphael's step, and her eyes seemed unfocused. It was just for a moment though, and it passed quickly, the slight frown on her face the only evidence that anything had taken place. David, however, caught it and thought the action meant the archangel was getting light-headed due to all the blood loss (he thought she had been bluffing earlier about being impervious to empyrean steel). He made a move to get up only to have a sharp pointed feather tip pin him to the chair.

"Lucky for you" Raphael came as close to sneering as possible without losing her perfectly calm disposition. "My brother still holds some love for this city. I really don't know what he sees in you people but I've never been able to refuse him anything. He said you were not to be touched" she saw Becca slump with relief into the chair from the corner of her eyes and an unexplainable rage filled her. "I am a healer Lady Thorne, and as you well know I can take away peoples pain and misery but I am also rather good at doling it out to deserving people and there's none more deserving than you at the moment"

Becca paled. "But Michael said I can't be touched" she stuttered

"Oh he did. And I won't be touching any of you. But you, you took advantage of Michael's affections for you. While David Wheele didn't come across as anything other than a power hungry egomaniac, you...you wormed your way into his heart, and betrayed him in a most spectacular way; by slicing him open. You used him. Gathering information on our kind. And when you couldn't get anymore or you had enough you decided to make him a lab rat"

Becca blanched. "I loved him"

"You don't know what the word means" the archangel said icily as she unraveled her wings. Her eyes turned milky, the whites disappearing completely as she stood majestically before the three senators.

Reisen was torn between being afraid and impressed at the sight. Other than the flight and the ability to see and hear from afar he had never seen any other angel powers be displayed. So intently was he staring at Raphael that he almost missed the twin gasps that emanated from David and Becca. The General could not describe what was happening. The senators were not exactly in pain but it was not all rosy either. Whatever it was that Raphael was doing without actually _doing_ anything was working. Reisen had never felt so powerless before as all he could do was sit and watch. And then it was over. Raphael's eyes turned normal and she tucked away her wings. Then without a single word, she turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Reisen with a wide eyed terrified Becca and David Wheele, well he couldn't place what it was in his eyes but there was something. _Something as sweet as pain,_ Reisen recalled the archangel saying. Consuls Wheele and Thorne were not in any physical pain, but by the looks of it, they would have preferred having their toenails removed. That was when Reisen suddenly placed the look on David Wheele's face. _Guilt_. David Wheele would rather be hacked to death than to deal with any kind of emotion, especially guilt. He stared after the archangel in shock.

 _What had she done to the senators?_

* * *

Raphael looked around at the shredded room. She fingered the empyrean steel grenade thoughtfully. It was the only undamaged weapon in the room. She had to give the humans some credit. The empyrean steel was not pure of course but they came close to reproducing it. A surge of anger went through her at the thought of what Michael had to go through before the divine metal came close to the real thing. She gave one last scathing look at the room before taking to the skies. At what she deemed a considerable distance she removed the pin and dropped the grenade, watching with an immense feeling of glee as it exploded, causing other combustibles to explode as well. In a few minutes, there would be nothing but ashes to mark the place. She had done her duty. Now, time to find out how Michael broke through the sleep to contact her.

* * *

 _This is probably not the best I've written. I don't like it much myself. I'll make the next chapter better. Please review._


End file.
